Ally
Ally is a character who appears in Descendants: Wicked World. She is the daughter of Alice. Background Physical Appearance Ally bears a strong resemblance to her mother. She has long blond hair with white/light blue highlights, and like her mother, tied in a black hair ribbon. She has light blue eyes and red lips. History Descendants: Wicked World Season 1 Good is the New Bad Ally first appears in the ninth episode of Descendants: Wicked World. Mal and Evie notice her, and Evie goes up to her, asking her what's wrong. She reveals that her partner lost her her voice and can't sing in the competition, and her chances of winning are going down the rabbit hole. Mal then pairs her up with Freddie Facilier, since they both don't have a partner. Ally's curious side takes over and asks Freddie questions, and claims that if she sings a wrong note Freddie might turn her into a frog. Seeing that Freddie decided to sing alone, she decides to follow. Mash It Up she is seen inside of Jordan's Magical Lamp with the rest of her friends. While Jane is wondering about their own genie outfits, Ally claims that she's not really much of a 'genie chic' type, and that she considers herself a little more wonderland unique. When Audrey suggests a princess themed party for Auradon Prep's annual dance, she says that princess was the theme for the year before, and so on. She suggests a Wonderland themed party when they are going through the ideas. In the end of the episode, they decided on a neon lights party, while Ally ponders on what to wear. Mad for Tea Ally invites her friends to her Mad for Tea Cafe. She thanked Jordan when she complimented her cafe, although she prefers her lamp. Ally claims that Mal's dress would be great, not knowing that she is wearing the dress right now. After Evie saved Audrey's dress emergency, she declares a celebration, asking Mal to tea her. A hidden shadow then kicks the couch, resulting Mal to pour the tea on her dress. Ally then quickly blame Mal, saying that the VKs can't stand it when someone looks better than them. Mal then quickly casts a spell in attempt to fix Ally's dress, bu ended up making the dress floral printed. Freddie compliments her, saying that its "alternative" and the rest of her friends quickly chimed in. She then takes the dress saying "roses aren't the only thing being painted red". Carpet Jacked Ally and her friends are waiting for Jay and Carlos De Vil to pick them up on a flying carpet to the party. When Mal claims that they will be here soon, Ally replied by saying that Mal said the same thing 15 minutes ago. When Audrey and Evie have a moment, she congratulated them by calling it a sweet moment. She then asks Jordan for a spare carpet, since Jay and Carlos are a no-show. She then takes a new approach, by asking Jane since she has magic and asks her if she can whip up a ride. When Mal says that she can help, she says that the VKs aren't coming through today, whenever they get involved it leads to disaster, and they destroy everything they touch, no offense. Mal then asks if Ally knows the definition of "no offense", since she is starting to take some. Ally then quickly turns to Jane and asks her if she can "bibbidi bobbidi us up some transpo". After Jane makes a pumpkin appear, she asks if it can fly, if it's a boat, a took-took, a trolley, or roller skates. Jane says no to all of them. The Night is Young Ally is the host at the Neon Lights Ball. She is first seen announcing the Neon Lights King and Queen, which are Ben and Evie. When she invites them to do a king and queen dance, she cues Lonnie to play music, only to discover that the cord was cut. Neon Lights Out When Carlos and Jay finally arrived, and Ben says that they were worried, Ally was a little too honest by saying that she wasn't worried for them. When she found out that Jane supposedly found her missing mascot costume, she was relieved that she found it, only to realize that Jane isn't the one wearing it, and asks who is. When Ben goes missing, she suspects Mal, since she has magic and she wants to take over Auradon and do other evil things. Hooked On Ben Ally can be seen interrogating CJ, surprised as there is another VK in Auradon. She asks CJ if she is the pirate and if she has a hook. She is later seen in the group selfie. Season 2 Slumber Party Ally can be seen at the slumber party and singing "Rather Be With You". Odd Mal Out Ally can be seen at the cafe with the rest of her friends. When Mal asks what a Jewelbilee is, she responds by saying "imagine Cinderella's ball, the Festival of Fools and the Mad hatter's tea party all mixed together times six." Ally gets a colorful face along with the rest of the VKs and AKs, since Jane added a little magic to the tea. Ally then chimes in to the AKs when they are discussing Mal's birthright jewel, revealing that Maleficent hid Mal's jewel somewhere on the Isle. Wild Rehearsal Ally is seen rehearsing for the performance at the Jewelbilee, and she notes that Mal isn't like her ordinary self anymore. Chemical Reaction Ally is seen in the chemistry lab making rainbow nail polish. When the potions have seemed to have disappeared,Ally gets increasingly curious. When Mal, under the influence of the necklace, spelled colorful bubbles in the air, Ally was excited at first, but then frightened. She can be seen hidden under a counter repeating to herself, "it's only a dream". When the bubbles have stopped, she questioned Mal on why she did that. Ally was then convinced by Evie that hot is the new cool and that they all look pretty fetch. Talking Heads Ally can be seen affected by Mal's spell, as her words are messed up when she tries to talk. Evil Among Us Ally is in the throne room taking selfies with the rest of the AKs, and noting that she feels like the Cheshire cat, since she cannot stop smiling. She cannot wait anymore for the Jewel-bilee to begin, as she is about to pop. When Audrey asks where the VKs are, Ally reminds her that she uninvited Mal, which makes it a very merry un-Jewel-bilee for her. Mal-lone She reacted to Audrey roasting Mal. Later in the episode, she looks at Mal apologetically since she has to face Zevon without the AK's help. Trapped She can be seen on the throne room steps comforting Audrey. She didn't make things better by relating Audrey's number to the jewels, which are now gone. She then explains to Audrey that Mal wasn't herself, since she was under a spell from a cursed jewel. She then comforts Audrey by saying that it's never too late to make things right, and things aren't over until the caterpillar sings. United We Stand She and the rest of the AKs come to the rescue using the Magic Carpet. She kicks a puppet in the face with no problem, although she fell for a puppet whimpering, revealing her gullible side. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Supporting Characters